Foxes from heaven
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: its raining and Dark hears a "meow", he opens the door to reveal -drumroll please- a KITTY/FOXY DAISUKE! yay! lolz not as sucky as the summary! inspired by Kit and dedicated to its writer Suicidal Muffin Chan! DARKXDAISUKE! ADOPTED BY INTELLIGENCEISSTUPID
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel… sadly…but I do own a water bottle!!!!

[{[A/N: yes…yes…I know I promised this story a long long time ago but I was really busy and I'm a procrastinator AAAANNNNDDD…I kind of forgot! BUT its up now so its all good….hopefully so this is out to Suicidal Muffin Chan! Because I promised this a long time ago and also I hope its better than "Innocent Fox" because that story was just a tad bit rushed. So I'm hoping this story will be better! So enjoy x3!]}]

**NOTE: JUST SO U KIDS DO NOT GET CONFUSED!! Daisuke is half cat and half fox…oh and, of course, half boy. JUST SO YOU KNOW!!!! So I don't want any reviews asking me why I keep switching…this is the reason why…read the description and summary every once in a while, will ya?**

Warning: DarkxDaisuke and!!! Daisuke cuteness overload! Anndd!!! Its yaoi so if you don't like then…why the hell did you click on my story?? It clearly says in the summary

DARK X DAISUKE!!!

Soo if u don't like it then…why click on it??

Annyywayyy! It is a bit OOC!! Well at least Dark is… Daisuke is always cute!! Chuu!!!

Xxx

Dark groaned, "Rain, rain go away, because rain, rain is such a PAIN!" he shouted at the window. "Ugh! I was planning on stealing tonight, too!" he growled.

The Great Phantom Thief moped about his large house wondering what in Tartarus [{[A/N: did I spell that right? Oh wellp]}] was he supposed to do tonight?

There was usually only one thing on his mind…ok well two things

Stealing

Pleasing his picky boss (Emiko)

A new statue of a fox had just come out today and when Dark had seen the picture of it in an art magazine, he knew that his boss, Emiko, would want it and what better way to do the two things on his mind at the same time then steal the statue and give it to his boss as a gift?

Dark groaned again, frustrated. _'How am I supposed to steal it now?'_ he thought mournfully. "GAAAH!" he screamed into his rather large house. "GAAAH!" was the only thing that answered his cry.

"Great my house is so fucking big that when I scream it ECHOES!" he screamed out "echoes" and an echo came back at him "ECHOES!"

Dark sighed and sat down as lightening flashed. As he looked sourfully around his house for something to do he heard a faint, "mrroww."

The violet haired man perked up a bit, interested in almost anything that would get his mind off of the statue. "What in the--?" he muttered as he turned his head quickly, suddenly alerted.

"Heh…a cat? In here?? How did it get in?" he got up and began walking around, "kitty? Kitty?" just as he said this he heard a small little "Uh-chuu"

Dark blinked, "A sneezing kitty, eh? Well that's a first…" he searched around going into his kitchen and checking under cupboards.

As he came out and passed the front door he heard another sneeze.

He whirled around and stared at the door, "Haha! I can't believe I didn't check here first!" he said chuckling at himself, he opened the door to reveal a small, naked boy.

He had crimson red hair and small red fox ears protruding out of his head; a long, fluffy, red tail was at the edge of his spine.

The poor thing was shivering from the cold and he was dripping wet. He sneezed a "mrow-chuu!" and Dark nearly died of cuteness overload at the way the little foxes face scrunched up.

The little fox had noticed Dark but was too cold to move away. Dark stepped towards the small shaking boy, who shied away a few inches but then stopped not wanting to go back into the rain, "Pl-please…please…d-don't hurt…me" he shivered and sneezed again, "mrow-chuu! Um…pl-please-"

Before the crimson could get any more out of his mouth, Dark has stepped towards him, swooped him up, and was carrying him bridal style into his house.

Dark closed the door with his foot and carried the shaking fox in his arms toward the soft sofa. The violet laid the fox on the sofa, left the room, and then came back in two seconds carrying to blankets and a soft pillow.

He laid them down on the couch and then addressed the young boy, acting as if every day you got a cute, cuddly, fox/cat/boy thingy at your front door, "Just go to sleep, okay? If you need anything I'll be over here…you probably just want somewhere to sleep." Dark muttered to himself the last part and then went into the kitchen and a minute later came out with a glass of cool water. He lowered on his knees in front of the couch and lifted the glass to the younger's lips.

The crimson looked hesitantly at the glass, "Y-you won't hurt me?" he asked unsurely. Dark nodded and smiled slightly as the boy took the glass hesitantly to his lips and drank small sips.

The boy pulled back after he had had enough and whimpered slightly as the thunder boomed. He immediately clung to Dark and the older stared uncomfortably at him.

Finally Dark gave up and he wrapped his arms around him and smiled, "What's your name, foxy?" he asked down at him.

The boy looked up and smiled shyly, nearly giving Dark a heart attack, "Daisuke." Was all he said before he buried his head into Dark's chest and fell asleep, with the violet holding him.

Xxx

Dark's Blog

**Hey you guys, the strangest thing happened to me last night. I think an angel fell from heaven onto my doorstep in the shape and form of a fox/cat boy. His name is Daisuke. He's too cute for his own good, and this is saying something coming from me. I think it was love at first sight…but I'm not too sure…anyway just keeping you guys out there posted. Peace **

**p.s. I didn't get to steal the statue I wanted yet, but don't worry I will soon enough. Cops you had better keep your eyes out.**

**~P.T.**

Dark logged out of his account and took a look around his room. As he searched, his eyes landed on the heap in his bed. The violet had brought him there after a few attempts to get him off. Damn that fox had a grip!

The small kitten was purring in his sleep and Dark smiled over the boy whose dark red hair was hanging cutely in front of his eyes and tickling his nose.

Daisuke opened his eyes slowly, blinking once then twice then he shot up out of the bed and was immediately on all fours, his back was arched, his fingers tensed, and his fur on end. He looked at Dark then almost immediately hissed at him.

The older jumped older just stood up slowly and looked calmly at the crimson, "Calm down, Daisuke. I'm not going to hurt…" he said calmly, than muttered under his breath, "I don't think I could…your too damn cute…"

Daisuke blinked again then slowly the arch in his back straightened out and his posture tensed less, but he was still on alert, looking hesitantly at Dark as if he were unsure if Dark was telling the truth or not.

The violet haired man walked slowly, crouching down towards the frightened boy, who hissed automatically at his approach, Dark immediately backed off, sitting back into the office chair.

The younger crimson, who saw the a cringe on the elder's face, felt guilty…on the account of he had hissed out of habit of anyone coming near him. Daisuke slowly half walked half crawled towards Dark then without hesitation he crawled into Dark's lap and purred, finally thinking that maybe…just maybe he could trust this one.

[{[A/N: just to put a little fluff in there…u know…a little fluff. Lolz]}]

Xxx

YAY!!! FIRST CHAPTER IS UP!!!! Idk it was supposed to be a one-shot but I think that I might make it into a four-shot. Maybe!!! Tell me what you guys think and then I'll see what I can do. ^ ^ REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVELY!!! Or maybe a favorite…an alert? Idk lolz but please please do review!!! I LOVE U GUYS!! ~~Rain-Chan~~


	2. AN: VERY IMPORTANT

**[{[A/N: Hey you guys. It's Rain-Chan. No, I'm not dead. I'm sorry but I'm sad to say I won't be able to update this till like April/May/June/July I'm just way to busy right now and I'm sorry but I lost my love for this story. =0( I know. I'm super sorry. I might put it on adoption. Who knows. But for now it will be on Hiatus. -__-'' super sorry you guys. I hope you may forgive me one day. But if not I'll update as soon as possible. Again, Gomen ne.**

**~~Rain-Chan~~]}]**


	3. AN: Adoption and Forgiveness

**Hey you guys. I want to thank all of you who have read this story and commented and loved it. You guys have seriously made one happy person. I am sad that in return I couldn't have made you guys happy. I cannot complete this story.**

**Sadly, I tried to get into the mood of continuing it again but the next update would have been absolutly horrible. I don't like putting up my stories for adoption because I wouldn't want someone taking my original idea and messing it up or for it to go into a totally new direction than what I had originally planned but I honestly cannot see anything good coming out of me completing this story. So I am doing what I will probrably never do again and give this story up for adoption. **

**I hope the new author will make it into something fantabulous and way better than I thought or have written. I know a lot of people have put this story on alert, favorite, and most of them have also reviewed. To those people I would like to ask if you find a suitable author for this story or you, yourself, would like to take it please send me a message. **

**I would love for it to be continued and I would hate it if it were to be discontinued, which is why I'm putting it up for adoption. **

**I am sorry to those people that would have liked to see this story go into the direction that I wanted but hopefully you can find some conslation in whoever is willing to adopt and continue writing this story. Thanks so much for your alerts, favorites, and reviews for this story. **

**It has truly made me feel that I have honestly accomplished something in writing this thing. I am also sorry to the person I dedicated it to and hopefully she can forgive me. **

**^ ^ Well thanks for reading this you guys and hopefully you will continue to read it after whoever adopts it, adopts it. **

**With much love,**

**~~Rain-Chan~~**


	4. AN: Real Adoption

**Hey you guys! I am so happy to announce that this story is now adopted by: **

**Intelligenceisstupid**

**YAY! Lolz I cannot wait to see how they take this story. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts you guys have seriously made me happy. **

**~~Rain-Chan~~**


End file.
